Simon Marks
Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks is a British Whitelighter-Witch from the Marks line of witches, a self-described "noble and very powerful witch family." The Marks family worked closely with Melinda Warren during the Salem Witch trials. According to his family's scroll, Simon sought the help of Oracles and Soothsayers to find his destiny and place in the world. This led him to Halliwell Manor in San Francisco to the foot of Paige Matthews. History Simon arrived at the manor convinced that he and Paige were meant to wed. According to him, this was claimed by forty Oracles and Soothsayers, and some Wizards. Paige refused, telling him she had a boyfriend. Simon then tried everything to convince her to leave "Harry", as he thought that a mortal wouldn't fully understand magic and if they were to wed, their offspring would be very powerful. Simon tracked down Henry at his work and tried to convince him that he was a liability to Paige, since her fear of him getting hurt by a magical attack would make it impossible for her to be truly honest with him. When Henry told Simon that he was Paige's boyfriend and he wasn't going to back down, Simon challenged him to a duel. However, Simon unfairly used magic in the duel. After the duel, Henry tells Simon that he truly loves Paige and notices the little parts of her personality that Simon wouldn't, since he is only concerned about being the "Ultimate Power Couple". When Simon began to protest, Henry punched him and Paige later orbed Simon away. Gallery Bscap0100.jpg|Simon Orbs into the manor Bscap0104.jpg|Simon tries to convince Paige of their destiny to be wed thumb_Charmed815_069.jpg|Phoebe and Paige going through the Marks scroll of witches thumb_Charmed815_121.jpg|Simon attempting to convince Piper about Paige and himself thumb_Charmed815_332.jpg|Simon conjuring flowers to persuade Paige that he is the perfect man for her thumb_Charmed815_371.jpg|Simon inspecting Henry's office thumb_Charmed815_440.jpg|Simon tries to tell Henry to leave Paige thumb_Charmed815_469.jpg|Henry gets challenged to a duel Thumb Charmed815 555.jpg|Simon using magic in his dual with Henry Thumb Charmed815 590.jpg|Henry is about to punch Simon Thumb Charmed815 596.jpg|Paige and Henry telling Simon to leave Thumb Charmed815 598.jpg|Paige orbing Simon away Appendices :(Marks Scroll) 'The Marks of Great Britain' :Simon Thaddeus Reginald Marks :Born: 1976 :Where: Sussex, England :Education: Studied magic at Newcastle College of the Magical Arts. ::::Degrees in Alchemy, Evocation, Alteration, Divination, and Etiquette, ::::Houses in Conjurations and Incantations. :Brief History: First born male of Avery and Alicia Marks, three brothers; :Jeremy, Morgan, and Forrester. Named in honor of Thaddeus Sutton Marks, who, :with the help of women of Halliwell family established shelter and protection for :witches during Salem Witch trials. Well educated and well versed in the magical :and fighting arts, Simon has eternally sought out oracles and soothsayers in :search of his destiny. :Lineage: :Father: Avery Cuthbert Marks :Mother: 'Alicia Ellen Neethey :'Grandfather: Robert Avery Marks :Grandmother: 'Anne Whipple :'Great Grandfather: Edward Bartholomew Marks :Great Grandmother: Margery Newswk Powers and Abilities *''Basic Powers '' **'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. **'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. **'Scrying:' The ability to scry for a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. *''Active Powers'' **'Orbing:' The ability to teleport a being from one place to another with the use of orbs. **'Telekinetic Orbing:' The ability to transport objects from one location to the other with orbs. **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. **'Conjuration:' The ability to ability to materialize imaginary objects. *''Other Powers'' **'Sensing:' The ability to magically locate charges and other beings. Notes * Phoebe referred to him as "the Brit". * Simon's orbing abilities had a more watery effect than usual, presumably due to him being a Hybrid. * While it was previously believed that Paige was the first Whitelighter-Witch, Simon was revealed to be a year older than her. Since a relationship between a witch and a whitelighter was still forbidden by The Elders, the details around his birth are unclear. Appearances Simon Marks appeared in a total of 1 episode throughout the course of the series. ;Season 8 :The Last Temptation of Christy Category:Characters Marks, Simon Marks, Simon Category:Magical beings